Accio!
by MadnessLover
Summary: Useful spell, Accio...
1. Voldemort Owned!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just like I said in my profile.

Harry raced up to the stone gargoyle, and quickly mumbled the password, and dashed into Dumbledore's office, who glanced up in surprise.

"Harry? What's wrong?" He asked, curiosity lacing his concern.

"Í know how to beat Voldemort!"

╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙╙

Voldemort tapped his fingers on the arm of his seat impatiently, as dozens of Death Eaters filed into the room. Recently, they had been slacking off. The last raid had ended with no injuries of losses on his side. Normally this would have been fantastic, but when no one _else_ was hurt, it meant nothing. They didn't even bother one person. For four hours he waited for their return, only to find they did nothing. As he stood to thorw Cruciatuses in random directions, a burst of fire drew the crowded hall's attention. There, hovering above was a phoenix. Not just any phoenix, but a phoenix who just _happened_ to be carrying Harry Potter, who just _happened _to be carrying an anvil. The Death Eaters watched in shock as Potter _dropped_ the anvil on the dark lord's head, instantly ending his life before disappearing in a flash of fire.

"Oh… Crap…" echoed throughout the room.


	2. Accio Egg!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, just like it says in my profile.

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review**

"Wait…" Harry stopped, completely confused. "You're going to do what?"

"I believe I made it perfectly clear Harry" Dumbledore's twinkled merrily. "We're going to lock you in a room with a griffin."

"And… You're doing this why?" Harry, like most people, attempted to avoid being locked in rooms with griffins. Dumbledore just twinkled.

'_Someday, I'm going to figure out how he does that… Then I'll finally stop the bloody twinkling…' _Harry thought to himself. Seriously. The twinkling was starting annoy him.

"So… How do you get your eyes to twinkle like that…?" He asked hesitantly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dumbledore didn't even look at him; he just sped up and turned the corner. Jogging up behind him Harry asked again.

"…Why am I going to be locked in a bloody room with a bloody griffin again?"

"The Durmstrang and Beaxbaton students are a bit angry with you. Ever since the first task…

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review**

**FLASHBACK**

_Harry cautiously stepped out of the tent into the small enclosure. Quickly spotting the golden egg, he hesitantly took a step forward._

'_Wait… Where's the dragon!' he quickly jumped back, narrowly dodging a jet of flame. 'Wait! I've got a plan…' quickly ducking behind a rock, he waved his wand and a quick 'ACCIO EGG!' later, he was ducking back into the tent. _

"_Hehe… Suckers…"_

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review**

"Hey, It's not my fault they didn't summon the egg to themselves!"

Dumbledore just kept on twinkling.

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review**

**Author Note:** I think I should make it clear the lines of 'review' are to break apart sections. Right. Well, I decided I should do another story or something…


	3. Accio firebolt!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Go check my profile; I clearly stated it there.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Nimbly dodging behind another rock and narrowly dodging several bursts of fire, Harry cursed. After the summoning the first egg and beating a griffin, Harry had been shoved into a fate several times worth then death. They put him back in the dragon arena. With four Hungarian Horntails. Yup. He was screwed.

"WHY GOD, WHY!" He managed to bellow, ignoring Snape and his showing off of Snape Glare 48, and Snape Sneer 79.

"Stupid griffin, this is all your fault" he mumbled.

FLASHBACK 

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! Impedimenta! Stupefy! Petrificus Totalis! Er… Avis? Aparecium…? Reducto? Confundo? I'm screwed aren't I?" Apparently, the griffin thought it would be fun to chase him around the room. Or maybe it was the babbling hex he had accidentally hit it with… Well, now he knew what it did to griffins…

"_Densaugeo?" Unfortunately, this turned out to do more harm then good as the griffins… Fangs… Teeth, whatever began to grow at an alarming rate._

"_I'm just making this worse aren't I…" By now he was backed up into a corner, no way out and almost guaranteed to die a painful death._

"_Uh… Aguamenti!" Surprisingly, the griffin let out a pathetic whine and backed up into the opposite corner._

"_Uh… Aguamenti?" The griffin rushed out of the way and clawed frantically at the door… Hm… Oh well, he would take what he could get. The next 20 minutes were spent firing bursts of water at the griffin. A hit to the head was worth 20 points; a hit to the body was worth 10, and a hit anywhere else was worth 5. It was actually quite fun…_

END FLASHBACK 

"OK, screw this" he exclaimed after being caught. Again.

"Accio firebolt!" Ducking away yet again, Harry chose the biggest rock he could find and waited. Unfortunately for him, he said firebolt. Soon, he was running back and forth with the dragons in a blind panic as multiple bursts of fire attempted to blow him to pieces. Maybe that wasn't such a great idea after all… Looking up, he had just enough time to see a huge blast of fire heading right toward him. And as in huge, it was larger then Hogwarts itself.

"…Crap…"

"Look what you did Potter! You doomed us all! Insolent child!" Snape gave Glare Number 81 and Sneer Number 901 this time. " And you incompetence is rivaled only by-"

"SILENCIO! Now, as I was saying… Crap…"

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

**A/N:** The moral of this story. Capitalize your words. If you don't, you might get vaporized. Ahah… I just wanted to throw that griffin thing in there. Why is it they never try spraying animals with water. The skrewts? I'm sure a nice jet of water would have kept them from blasting anyone. I might make this a series of short stories…


End file.
